Babysitters
by Morimori-chan
Summary: • [ Conjunto de drabbles ] • Aunque son rivales de amor, ambos se apoyan mutuamente (No hay personajes en específico, trataré de dar variedad para mejorar con la personalidad de cada personaje)
1. Segunda Palabra (Yukari y Midori)

**Disclaimer:** " **Gakuen Babysitters"** es propiedad de **Hari** **Tokino.**

 **Nota:** Aquí estoy de nuevo yo, en lo que termino las ideas que mencione en Plan B (que son un poco más largas), la inspiración coopera para traerles este proyecto qué será un conjunto de drabbles –unos serán más largos que otros– trataré de abarcar un poco de todo (ya se por parejas sin importar el género de la dicha, individual, amistad o lo que salga. **Acepto peticiones.**

 **Advertencia:** Possible Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mí, prometo mejorar. Cualquier error ortográfico, redacción o lo que vean decir para editar –hecho desde el celular–. **Es recomendable que lean el manga, si no de antemano lamento los spoiler que ciertos capítulos puedan llegar a tener.**

 **Palabras:** 161.

 **Personajes:** Sawatori Yukari y Sawatori Midori

* * *

 **S** egunda **P** alabra

* * *

Ya han pasado unos cuantos días desde que Midori dijo su primera palabra, Usada.

Aunque le fue a reclamar al responsable de ello, sabe que los culpables de que su pequeña Midori no dijiera un papá o mamá como su primer palabra son ellos al dejarla tanto tiempo en la guardería y no pasar el tiempo con ella.

Aprovechando que están de vacaciones es momento de que su pequeña Midori diga finalmente mamá o papá.

–Vamos Midori, habla.

–Usada.

–Si, ya sé que sabes decir "Usada". Di otra cosa.

–Usada–repite, entre risas.

–No Midori, mamá quiere que digas otra cosa.

–Usada.

–Midori, di mamá.

–Usada.

–Ma-má.

–Usada.

–Lo que sea esta bien pero di algo más que Usada.

–Ryuushi.

Aunque con dificultad su pequeña dijo su segunda palabra pero, de nueva cuenta no es lo que esperaba.

–Por lo menos aún podemos ser tú tercer palabra–se consuela, decepcionada como madre.

Al día siguiente su tercer palabra fue Hayato.


	2. No es la primer vez (UsaidaYukariMidori)

**Palabras:** 286.

 **Personajes:** Usaida Yoshihito, Sawatori Yukari y Sawatori Midori

* * *

 **N** o es la primer vez

* * *

–Usada, ¿Midori se portó bien?

Aquella repentina pregunta le sorprende.

–Estuvo como siempre, jugo con todos, hizo sus travesuras aunque... Ahora que lo mencionas Midori estuvo más apegada a mi de lo usual y no me pego.

Ante su respuesta ve como ella suelta un suspiro y eso llama su atención.

–Toma–dice, entregando a Midori. Sin embargo, ella se resiste a ir a los brazos de su madre.

–Sigue molesta conmigo.

–¿Qué pasó?–cuestiona. Espera poder se de ayuda.

–El fin de semana se supone que teníamos que ir a show que a ella le gusta pero, llamaron a mi esposo y anoche por cuestión de su trabajo fue a Egipto–relata y Midori se queja de ello.

–¿Cuál es el problema?

–Qué es un show solo para padres con sus hijos, si no está alguno de los dos no puedes entrar.

–Que tontería.

–Lo sé pero, esas son sus reglas y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto. Por eso le voy a regalar a Kirin-chan los boletos para que vaya con sus padres.

Ante lo mencionado por su madre Midori suelta en llanto.

–Midori, deja de llorar iremos la próxima vez que papá regrese con nosotras.

Su llanto no hace otra cosa más que aumentar.

–¡Yukari!–llama. –Sé que jamás podré remplazar a su padre pero si no te molesta yo puedo ir con ustedes, se ve que Midori realmente quiere asistir–suelta. Acaricia su cabeza y el llanto de Midori cesa.

–¿Estas seguro Yoshihito-kun?

–Si.

–Entonces nos vemos el fin de semana.

Y con eso dicho Midori finalmente acepta ir con su madre y ambas se van.

–Yukari, parece que ya olvidaste que esta no es la primera vez que finjo ser tú esposo..

* * *

 _ **Guest** (aquella linda persona que comento el primer capitulo), gracias que bueno que te gustó. Espero que los demás episodios te sigan gustando. _

_Y por último el Usaida x Yukari aunque no se pueda (no del todo, la verdad) es de mis pocas –o única– ship hetero. Me gustan juntos, en el próximo ahora vamos con otros personajes._


	3. Buenos días (Kirin, Kotaro, Ryuushi)

**Palabras:** 391.

 **Personajes:** Kamatsuka Kirin, Kashima Ryuushi, Kashima Kotaro y Kamatsuka Satoru.

 **Nota:** Ligero spoiler y What if de capitulo 57 del manga.

* * *

 **B** uenos días

* * *

Se incorpora rápidamente, vira la vista a su derecha observa a Kotaro profundamente dormido. Voltea hacia el otro lado y ve que Ryuushi continúa dormido y una que otra palabra sale de su boca.

–Ma...

Su voz calla.

Ahora que esta un poco más despierta recuerda que su mamá la dejo en la noche en la casa de Oba-san para que Ryuushi cuide de ella; su padre salió a trabajar a otro país y su madre tiene que hacerse responsable de los chicos en el viaje escolar.

Sabe que no debe de llorar, tiene que ser una niña buena además, su madre le prometió que después ambas irán a ver a _"Petits pois"_ en vivo.

Con ello en mente limpia las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos y sorbe los mocos que salieron de su nariz.

–¿Kirin-chan?

–Lo siento, Ryuu nii-chan. Te desperté.

–Descuida Kirin-chan–comenta, tallando sus ojos.

–¿Estás bien, Kirin-chan?–le es imposible no preguntar, todo fue tan repentino que se siente sorprendido al despertar y ver que no ha llorado.

–Estoy bien, Ryuu nii-chan... Kirin-chan, le prometió a mamá que será una niña buena–responde y Ryuushi acaricia su cabeza con ternura. Después toma su celular del buro y lo prende para ver que hora es.

–Son las siete de la mañana–dice, lo bueno es que hoy es domingo y no tiene que ir a clases.

–Es temprano sin embargo, Kirin-chan puedes despertar a Kotaro.

–Si, Ryuu nii-chan.

–Kotaro, es hora de despertar–repite fuertemente mientras zarandea al nombrado varias veces.

–Nii-chan–suelta después de unos segundos.

–Buenos días Kotaro y Kirin-chan.

–Nii-chan, Kirin-chan, días–dice tallando sus ojos y soltando un bostezo.

–Eres un dormilón Kotaro–comenta Kirin entre risas.

–Ryu nii-chan te puedes agachar un poco–el nombrado acapta la petición.

–Buenos días Ryu nii-chan– dice tras darle un beso en la mejilla después va con Kotaro y hace lo mismo.

–Es hora de desayunar.

–No Ryuu nii-chan, es momento de ver _Petits Pois_ ya va a empezar.

Y con eso dicho los tres van con rumbo a la televisión para ver el programa favorito de Kirin.

Mientras tanto...

–Kamatsuka-san...

Su llamado se ve interrumpido al ver el estado en el que se encuentra él nombrado.

–¿Qué te pasa?

–Nada, solo qué siento que acabo de fallar como padre y acaba de pasar algo que juré jamás pasaría.

–¿Eh?

 **–¡Kirin-chan, papi va en camino!**


	4. ¿Qué le ve? (Nekota)

**Palabras:** 475.

 **Personajes:** Nekota (es narrado desde su punto de vista)

* * *

¿ **Q** ué le ve?

* * *

–Inumata.

Por más que quiere olvidar esa palabra, no es capaz de ello. La razón, la constante mención de aquel ¿nombre? por parte de su amigo Inui; ya saben, su dichoso "amor a primera vista" le tiene harta con una muy ligera pizca de celos y curiosidad.

Como buena amiga que es –su mejor amiga– se ve obligada a ver que tipo de chica es esa tal "Inumata" que tiene encandilado a Inui. Nada tiene que ver con qué esté curiosa por aquella chica que él describe como ángel o diosa y etiqueta a ella cómo una siempre mortal qué no será algo más que su amigo.

Le tomo un tiempo –un poco más de una semana de descansos– descubrir que el amor de Inui, es una chica de la clase avanzada de primer grado.

 _«¿Le gustan las listas?»_

Siendo así, ese es un punto en el que Inumata le gana... Sus calificaciones a duras penas logran la media.

–Nekota, eso es lo de menos Inui siempre recalca su belleza y amabilidad.

Ante ello solo quiere aceptar que perdió la batalla por el amor de Inui, siendo realistas ella jamás será alguien así y si lo intenta seguramente Inui le dirá un "Nekota, estas rara el día de hoy"

Vaya que es patética, aún no conoce a Inumata y ya le odia por conseguir lo que ella lleva años intentando y parece que jamás logrará que Inui le ame.

–Vamos, acepta tu...

– **¡DEJEN DE CORRER POR LOS PASILLOS!**

Aquel grito la interrumpe y de paso la asusta, voltea y ve como una chica de lagro cabello de tinte ébano es la portadora de la voz.

Tras decir eso los chicos que estaban corriendo se detienen, la chica va con ellos y le da un sermón que hasta ella le da miedo a pesar de ser un simple espectador.

Era raro como en un corto lapso de tiempo aquello chica emcaro, regaño, grito a tantas personas. No le sorprendía que todos murmuren, con esa personalidad lo más seguro es que aquella chica no tuviera amigo y pon ende se enfoque solo en los estudios sin poder divertirse.

–Demonios, casi olvido hacer lo que vine.

Saliendo de su estupefacción, va al salón de grupo A.

–Disculpa se encuentra, Inumata.

Pregunta a la primer chica que le hace caso.

–Tendrás que esperas, ya que si volteas está muy ocupada regaño a esos chicos–menciona y señala la escena que esta hace poco también estaba viendo.

–Espera un segundo... Quieres decir que la chica de pelo negro es Inumata–debe de ser una broma, aquella chica no es para nada como se la describe Inui.

Sabe que el amor te hace ciego pero...

–Si.

–Ah, gracias... Disculpa las molestias.

 _«¡¿EHHH?!»_

Con lo descubierto, su vista no se aparta de Inumata y solo hay una pregunta en su mente.

 _«¿Qué le ve?»_


	5. Misterio (Saikawa)

**Palabras:** 258.

 **Personajes:** Saikawa (centrado en él)

* * *

 **M** isterio

* * *

Para Hayato, él, es un ser peculiar y fuera de este mundo.

Para Taka, es asombroso... Aunque, le odie cuando trata de convencerlo con eso de que tiene que comer verduras.

Para los niños Saikawa, es un ser de otro planeta que prepara deliciosas y adorables comidas.

Para las madres de los infantes Saikawa, es una exquisita fuente de aprendizaje que tienen que aprovechar para mejorar –aprender– cómo amas de casa.

Para Morinomiya Youko, Saikawa, es su sorprendente asistente y eficaz mayordomo –él qué a veces debería comprender a no entrometerse en sus emociones. Ya no esta en edad para ser la frágil y vulnerable persona que jamás se ha permitido ser–

Para Usaida, es alguien raro con el que alguna ocasión salio a beber. Es precipitado de su parte tratar de llamar amigo a Saikawa, cuándo la verdad es que sigue sin conocer o saber algo de él.

Para Kotaro, Saikawa es su compañia cuando no puede estar por x motivo con su querido Nii-chan.

Para Ryuushi, Saikawa es alguien maravilloso que supura Francia por cada poro de su piel sin embargo, lo que destaca de él es ese aroma a añoranza –por la comida de su abuela– que le dice, que aún no ha hecho lo suficiente para que Saikawa pueda confiar un poco más en él, después de todo Saikawa hace tanto por ellos dos que no sabe de que manera le puede agradecer.

Aunque la absoluta verdad sobre Saikawa seguirá siendo un completo misterio... O hasta que él, quiera o necesite recobrar sus emociones.


	6. Rival (Hermanos Inui y Ryuushi)

**Palabras:** 214.

 **Personajes:** Inui-senpai, Inui Mika y Kashima Ryuushi.

 **Nota:** Spoiler del capitulo 59 del manga.

* * *

 **R** ival

* * *

–¡Espera Mika, no te puedes enamorar de él!–grita, con el poco aire que le queda ante la carrera qie hizo gracias al descubrimiento de esa foto.

–Sé que es lindo pero... Le gusta vestir como chica.

 _«Se ve tan adorable»_

–¿Lindo?

–Además aunque te le declares, jamás te hará caso puesto que su hermano menor es su prioridad.

–Hermano...

–No siente pena alguna al usar esos llamativos mandiles rosas con volantes y tiene una gran experiencia con niños.

–¡Hermano, ¿de qué demonios hablas?!

–De esta foto–suelta, mostrando el cuerpo del delito que lo tiene así de paranoico.

–Es un excelente partido pero, no te puedes enamorar de él.

–Para empezar dame esa foto y Hayato-senpai, es cien veces mejor que tú.

–¿Hayato?

–Inui-senpai, Kamitani es el foco central en la fotografía–habla Ryuushi. (él que se había mantenido al margen de la situación)

–Ahora que lo mencionas es cierto–suelta ahora que su vista se enfoca en algo más que no sea Ryuushi.

–Ahh...–suspira aliviado.

–Espera no hay problema, cuando lo conozcas tus ilusiones se romperán.

Con eso dicho toma asiento al lado izquierdo de Ryuushi. Su súbita paranoia se desvanece, mutando a un agradable alivio.

Cómo no sentirlo después de cerciorarse que su hermana menor no se convertirá en su rival de amor.


	7. Ladrón (Hayato&Ryuushi, Taka, Kotaro)

**Palabras:** 215.

 **Personajes:** Kamitani Hayato, Kamitani Taka Kashima Ryuushi y Kashima Kotaro. Ligera insinuación de Hayato x Ryuushi.

 **Nota:** Spoiler del capitulo 32 del manga.

* * *

 **L** adrón

* * *

–Te pegaré–afirma, con mirada amenazante.

–Aniki, quiero besarte–repite con existencia, en su mirada aun hay esperanza para él pequeño Taka. Sin embargo, un incómodo silencio acompañado por el puño en alto de su hermano mayor le indica que su petición no funcionó. Al contrario, se suelta en llanto y corre a esconderse con Ryuushi, para evitar el doloroso golpe.

–Te odio, Aniki. ¿Por qué no dejas que te bese?–grita, entre sollozos y cubierto de mocos.

–Primero tengo que besar a Ryuushi y luego veré–suelta, para ver si con eso logra que su molesto hermano le deje en paz.

Sin embargo...

–Ryuushi, besa a Aniki–pide, ya recuperado. Después de todo y a diferencia de su hermano, Ryuushi es alguien amable que siempre cede a sus caprichos.

–Claro, Taka-kun–responde, sin prestarle su debida atención a lo antes mencionado –está muy ocupado en detener a aquel par de demonios besadores y de paso consolando a su padre a causa de su comportamiento–.

– **¡Aniki, Ryuushi dice que te va a besar!** –grita, felizmente a todo pulmón.

–Espera, qué...

Balbucea avergonzado y Kotaro se siente remplazando, el hermano de Taka quiere robarse el primer beso de su nii-chan.

Y lo peor del caso es que su mirada más triste no logra borrar el sonrojo en la cara de su hermano.


	8. Amor (Ryuushi y Usaida)

**Palabras:** 416.

 **Personajes:** Kashima Ryuushi y Usaida Yoshihito. Leve insinuación de Usaida x Yukari.

* * *

 **A** mor

* * *

─¿Usaida, te has enamorado?

Estaría mintiendo si no dijiera que ya se esperaba esa pregunta por parte de Ryuushi. Con lo acontecido en la mañana y la afirmación hecha por Inui hacia su persona, hace que no sea para nada raro que él inexperto de Ryuushi le pregunte a él respecto a dicho tema.

(Parece que sus anteriores víctimas estan igual o peor informados que él respecto al tema del amor)

─Si─responde, escuetamente.

─¿En serio?─pregunta Ryuushi, con sorpresa. Y ahora le presto más atención que antes.

─Aunque no lo creas hasta yo me he enamorado─suelta y un mal intento por sonreír se instala en sus labios. Aunque no sé note se siente algo incómodo al respecto y para ocultarlo carga a Midori para fingir que es él mismo Usaida de siempre.

─Ryuushi, no tienes porque pensar tanto lo que Inui te dijo... Cuando menos lo esperes te vas a enamorar de alguien─suelta.

─¿Tú lo crees Usaida?

─Si─dice, con su mano revuelve sus cabellos. ─Cómo decirlo el amor es algo que nace espontánea e inesperadamente conforme el tiempo avanza. Aún eres joven, tu mente y todo lo que te rodea esta centrado el cuidar a Kotaro y aveces pensar en ese futuro que aún no sucede; debido a ello no te has dado la oportunidad de experimentar y ver de otra forma el entorno que te rodea.

─Yo...

─Y a pesar de eso, no es necesario que te presiones al respecto.

─Gracias, Usaida. Eso me ayudo bastante─dice con alivio. Si es honesto jamás espera que Usaida fuera el que resolviera su problema.

─Usaida–llama. ─¿Y qué pasó?─pregunta curioso.

─Nada, solo que ella era un amor imposible para mí.

Escucha como respuesta, ese tono melancólico en la voz de Usaida le dice que no sea un entrometido, pues su voz denota que pese a eso parece que él la sigue amando.

─Me voy, ya van a comenzar las clases.

Y con eso dicho observa como Ryuushi se va dejándolo con Kotaro y Midori.

─Aún la sigo queriendo─susurra. Jamás le dirá a Ryuushi que está igual... No, en su caso es parecido al de Inui.

─Midori, ¿si me confieso me vas a interrumpir cómo lo hiciste con Inui?─ante su pregunta solo recibe risas y repetidos "Usaida" de la pequeña entre sus brazos.

─Es una lástima que yo sea un cobarde, Midori.

Es mejor que Ryuushi no piense aún en estos temas, no es momento para que se pierda entre la miel y putrefacción del dulce pero cruel sentimiento llamado amor.

* * *

 _No lo puedo evitar el Usaida x Yukari es mi OTP imposible y me nace solo. Así que si lo termino verán un One-shot de San Valentín al respecto, así como otros escritos independientes de este fic pero con ellos como protagonistas. **#MeGustaElUsaidaXYukari**_


	9. Incomprensible (Maria, Ryuushi y Kotaro)

**Palabras:** 424.

 **Personajes:** Inumata Maria (centrado en ella), Kashima Ryuushi y Kashima Kotaro.

* * *

 **I** ncomprensible

* * *

Ella sabe a la perfección que su amor por Ryuushi es imposible o mejor dicho mientras el pequeño Kotaro siga siendo su prioridad y necesite de él, Ryuushi jamás se detendrá a pesar o tendrá tiempo para el amor.

Aquella valiente chica que se le confesó y termino siendo rechazada por él se convirtió en su salvavidas. Sabe que es cobarde de su parte pero le alivia un poco el tener que seguir guardando sus sentimientos para sí –aunque su primer amiga y rival, Yuki conozca lo que ella siente por Ryuushi– de que sirve que tome el valor para confesarse, si de antemano sabe cual es la respuesta.

Le agrada que Ryuushi de vez en cuando necesite de su ayuda y le llame –si fuera por ella jamás encontraría el momento indicado para hablarle sin que la situación parezca forzada o se sienta una atmósfera de incomodidad– aquellos momentos que puede estar con él hacer latir su corazón y le hacen feliz... Por lo menos sabe que no falla al intentar solo ser su amiga sin embargo, existen días en los que Ryuushi pone patas arriba todo lo que cree y le deja con un mar de preguntas que carece de respuestas.

Es obvio que no tiene oportunidad, que Ryuushi le ve como una amiga.

Siendo así, ¿por qué a Ryuushi no le da pena cuando le dice que ella es linda o se ve bonita?, ¿por qué se lo dice?, si solo fuera una vez no se haría ilusiones pero han sido en varias ocasiones y ahora tiene al par de hermanos Kashima frente a ella y ambos le entregan una caja de quizás chocolates.

Sabe que es por el día blanco, lo entiende de Kotaro; después de todo le hizo galletas a todos los niños de la guardería en San Valentin –pese a que esta prohibido y es estricta al respecto– sin embargo, ¿por qué Ryuushi también le da algo cuando su timidez evito que le diera algo?

Normalmente solo aceptaría el paquete de Kotaro pero con aquella suplicante mirada de tierno cachorro, no se puede negar y acepta el regalo de ambos hermanos. Los dos le sonríen y parten con rumbo a la guardería y le dejan allí, llena de dudas sin decir nada más que un simple "gracias" que se desvanece en el aire.

Le es inevitable verlos partir, su mirar se enfoca en Ryuushi y despues en lo que le regalo.

Y llega a la conclusión de que el comportamiento de Ryuushi es incomprensible para alguien como ella.

* * *

 _A nadie le importa y seguramente ya no esperaban más drabbles pero tengo que decir que pese a eso he vuelto y amenazo con hacer más._

 _Estoy esperando las vacaciones para leer de nuevo el manga y así sacar más ideas y terminar los One-shot que deje a medias, sin más ¿alguien extraño este fic?_


	10. Lo qué los demás ven (Ryuushi, Tomoya)

**Palabras:** 410.

 **Personajes:** Inomata Maria, Kashima Ryuushi, Nakayoshi Nezu y Yagi Tomoya.

* * *

 **L** o qué los demás ven

* * *

─Toma, Kashima. No creí que fueras tan irresponsable para olvidar tu celular─regaña y entrega dicho aparato al chico que se encuentra frente a ella.

─Ese celular no es mío, Inumata-san─responde.

─Pero... ─articula la chica, avergonzada de su error.

El rasca su mejilla, sabe como es la personalidad de Inomata así que decide hacerle conversación para que ella olvide su error.

─¿Qué te hizo pensar que ese celular es mío, Inomata–san?─pregunta, amablemente.

─El fondo de pantalla es de Kotaro─responde.

Le muestra la dichosa imagen y efectivamente el fondo de pantalla de ese celular tiene a su hermano, eso le molesta y provoca que su tranquilo semblante mute radicalmente. Sin perder tiempo desbloquea el celular (le alegra que no tenga contraseña) y una nueva imagen de su pequeña hermano lo ataca y hace que su ira aumente poco a poco.

Con un mal presentimiento va a la galería del celular, al hacerlo se encuentra con una gran cantidad de álbumes con los nombres de cada uno de los niños de la guardería e inclusive puede ver los nombres de cada uno de los hermanos menores de Nezu.

Entra en cada galería de imágenes y aunque estas son "normales" no puede evitar pensar que hay un pervertido acechando a los niños, sin demora alguna borra cada imagen y con urgencia sabe que tiene que ir con la directora e informarle de esto.

Ni un paso ha dado y en la lejanía divisa a Nezu y Tomoya. Ya que los hermanos de Nezu también esta, es buen momento para que le informe.

─Nezu─llama.

Ambos chicos apresuran su andar e Inomata quién se había mantenido al margen de la situación, no sabe qué está pasando.

─¿Qué pasa, Kashima?─cuestiona. Le sorprende ver esa seriedad en sus facciones.

─Lo qué pasa es que este celular...

─Lo enconteaste Kashima─su habla se vio interrumpido ante esa mención de Tomoya.

─Gracias, Kashima. Pensé que lo había perdido─agrega, tomando dicho aparato de su mano.

─Espera, ¿Tomoya, ese celular es tuyo?

─Si─responde felizmente sin embargo, cuando dirige su rostro hacia Kashima, entra en estado de shock.

Aquella fría mirada en su semblante, la ira con la que su mirada le observa, le provocan escalofríos, dejándolo con la duda de saber hizo para ganarse la furia del siempre tranquilo Kashima-kun.

Y para Ryuushi, finalmente entiende qué es lo que todos ven en Tomoya y que él había decidido ignorar.

En definitiva ya no volverá a ver de la misma forma a Yagi Tomoya.

* * *

 ** _Maia:_**

 _Cómo crees, nunca olvidaré o no volveré a escribir algo para mis adorables bebés. Lo qué pasa es que he estado esperando que donde lo leo suba más capítulos (ayer leí dos y ya me dieron ganas de hacer un One-shot de Tomoya x Inomata y terminar los que he escrito y no terminé ), mínimo haré 20 drabbles para este conjunto._

 _Así que no sufras y gracias por leer y comentar. También a cada persona que lee este fic, gracias por hacerlo._

 _Y bueno estoy de vuelta (los nuevos comentarios y favoritos son señal de que es momento de actualizar este conjunto, honestamente pensé que habían perdido el interés)._

 _En esta ocasión ya me salió esta pequeña idea que tenía con Ryuushi y Tomoya. No del todo bien para Tomoya, me cae bien pero él sólito me da para ello para la otra espero hacer algo gracioso._

 _¿Alguien tiene una sugerencia de pareja o personaje para el próximo drabble?, tiendo a tardar en decidirme y quiero hacer otros dos más antes de actualizar mis demás fics._


	11. Hermana mayor (Inomata y Kirin)

**Palabras:** 522\. (Si, sé que me pasé pero, no me importa. Me gusto como quedo y no quiero cortarlo)

 **Personajes:** Inomata Maria, Kumatsuka Kirin, Kashima Ryuushi y Ushimaru Yuki.

* * *

 **H** ermana mayor

* * *

─¿Qué pasa?

Es lo primero que dice, tras abrir la puerta de la guardería.

Poco le importó el haber roto las estrictar reglas que cansina mente impone sobre los demás o qué le falte el aliento por haber corrido desde su salón, para llegar lo más rápido posible.

La repentina llamada de Kashima diciéndole que necesita de su presencia con vital urgencia en la guardería, le puso en alerta.

Cada paso que daba, le hacía ser pesimista –no dejaba de ideal problema tras problema– y el sentimiento de un mal presentimiento no le deja en paz.

No tuvo la oportunidad para responder, la llamada se corto.

─Ino, nee-chan. Viniste.

La voz de la pequeña Kirin acompañada por un efusivo abrazo que la tumba al piso, la desconcierta.

Los demás niños le rodean, Kashima se disculpa con ella y le ofrece una mano para incorporarse. Olvida el nerviosismo que siempre aparece cuando hasta con Kashima y aceptar su ayuda.

Ya de pie, sus pupilas viajan por todo el lugar, lo que provoca que su desconcierto aumente. Todo el lugar está como de costumbre, solo no ve al chico de cabello negro que siempre está con Ryuushi.

─¿Para qué me llamaron?─pregunta. Ligeramente molesta porque parece que su esfuerzo fue en vano pero, aliviada de que nada malo haya pasado.

─Inomata-san, lo que pasa es...

─Ino, nee-chan será mi hermana.

Kirin, interrumpe la explicación de Kashima.

─¿Eh?─balbucea.

No negará que se siente halagada, al ser hija única siempre estuvo sola, con su personalidad fue imposible el hacer amigos –hasta ahora– y el que Kirin quiera que sea su hermana mayor le embriaga de felicidad.

─Trataré de ser una buena hermana mayor, Kirin-chan─responde. Trata de no poner en evidencia lo feliz que se siente por aquella declaración pero...

─No, Ino nee-chan. Yo seré tú hermana mayor.

Eso no se los esperaba, sus ilusiones se rompen y ya no sabe que responder. Parece que es poco confiable para ser una buena hermana mayor.

─Kirin-chan, ¿no sé supone que es al revés?

─Debe pero Kirin, debe de ser la hermana mayor de Ino nee-chan, así Ino nee-chan no tendrá que preocuparse, no tendrá que esforzarse o tener responsabilidades y así podrá jugar con los demás, divertirse y volver a ser una niña─exclama, haciendo ver el error en la pregunta de Usaida.

─Y allí tienes tú respuesta.

Kirin, no sabe a que se refiere Usaida. Pero, de inmediato voltea a ver a Ino nee-chan y ella se encuentra llorando.

─Perdona Ino nee-chan, Kirin es una mala hermana mayor─comenta, en un fuerte llanto.

─No es cierto Kirin es la mejor hermana mayor que puedo tener.

Aquel comentario hace que su llanto pare un poco, ve a Ino, ella le espera con los brazos abiertos y sin perder tiempo corre hacia ella y la abraza.

Las nuevas hermanas lloran, aunque las lágrimas de ambas expresan cualquier otro sentimiento, menos el de tristeza y los demás presentes se sienten conmovidos por tan bella escena.

─Estoy feliz por ti, Maria-chan.

─¿Ushimaru, en qué momento llegaste?

Y Ryuushi, no deja de preguntarse la razón por la que todos siempre tienen que aparecer de repente.

* * *

 _Al no tener peticiones tal vez el próximo sea una leve insinuación –o, no– de Inomata x Ushimaru._

 _¿A alguien le gusto?_


	12. Cumpleaños (Hayato y Taka)

**Palabras:** 317.

 **Personajes:** Kamitani Hayato y Kamitani Taka.

* * *

 **C** umpleaños

* * *

─ _ **¡ANIKI!**_

─¿Qué demonios quieres, Taka?

Y finalmente su paciencia llegó a su límite, trató de aguantar pero ya no lo soporta. Por alguna razón el día de hoy, Taka, está más insoportable de lo usual.

Ya le dio su golpe del día y ni así logra que él lo deje de fastidiar, espera que al gritarle le de cinco minutos de paz y tranquilidad –ya después irá a disculparse con él–.

─Yo solo te hiba a decir fe-feliz cumpleaños, _Aniki_ tonto, te odio─le grita entre sollozos, sus ojos están cubiertos por ríos de lágrimas. Taka, le aviento algo que mancha su camisa –parece que él, le hizo un pastel de lodo– y posteriormente sale corriendo –huye– de él y él se siente como un idiota.

La presión que siente por pasar a la siguiente ronda con el equipo de béisbol, –aunque todos digan que tienen suerte– le hizo olvidar su propio cumpleaños.

 _«No le puedo hacer a Taka, lo que él mi hizo a mí»_

A su memoria vuelve aquellos días en los que sus padres empezaron con los trámites de divorcio, las peleas, los gritos y cuando su padre decidió que es mejor ser alguien ajeno a su vida... Ya no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que él, le dijo feliz cumpleaños.

─Ahh.

Suspira y va en busca de Taka.

No tarda mucho en encontralo, el idiota cree que ocultándose tras la cortina hará que él no lo note.

Sabe que si le habla empezarán a discutir, así que solo la corre, toma a Taka y le abraza disculpándose con él.

Y Taka, le llama tonto pero, cambia los odio por " _Aniki_ , te quiero", ahora sus lágrimas expresan un sentimiento diferente...

Y por lo que resta del día, quiere pasar tiempo con él y que solo Taka por esta ocasión sea quién festeje sus cumpleaños.

─Vamos por un pastel que si podamos comer.

─Si, Aniki.

* * *

 _Si, se que escribí que era turno de un Maria x Yuki pero ayer me enteré que fue el cumpleaños de Kamitani y no podía no escribir algo al respecto (todavía lloro por que no hice nada para el cumpleaños de Kotaro, ;A;)_

 _Aquella linda persona que me pidió un Nezu x Oc, está en proceso. Boa Katsuki, al contrario gracias a ti por comentar y me gusta que te guste mi conjunto de drabbles (la que olvido que desactivo los pm y seguirá siendo así por un tiempo)_

 _Sin más feliz cumpleaños Hayato, y ahora a escribir con lo que mi inspiración tenga ganas de continuar_


	13. ¿No es lo que parece? (Maria x Yuki)

**Palabras:** 704\. (Si, me emocione... Es imposible no emparejar a estas dos, si leen el manga me entenderán)

 **Personajes:** Inomata Maria, Ushimaru Yuki yKashima Ryuushi.

 **Advertencia:** Insinuación de Maria x Ushimaru.

* * *

 **¿N** o es lo que parece **?**

* * *

─Ka-kashima, me gustas.

Sabe que Kashima es una persona considerada, seguramente él esperará el tiempo que sea necesario sin embargo...

─Ahh... ─suspira.

Después de treinta minutos, Ushimaru finalmente logró confesarse. En esta ocasión hubo un ligero tartamudeo en su voz pero de todas las veces que llevan haciendo esto, éste es su mejor intento.

─Es tu turno, Maria-chan.

No sabe con exactitud si las rivales en el amor deben apoyarse pero, para ella Ushimaru es su primer y mejor amiga. Ambas saben que algún día él pequeño Kotaro crecerá y con ello Ryuushi, finalmente le prestará atención a aquello que le rodea –lo qué siempre ignora– cuando ese momento llegue, ambas acordaron luchar limpiamente por el amor de Ryuushi. Además, prometieron que serán ellas las que se confiesen... Es imposible que pueda ser al revés.

Como ninguna de las dos ha tenido novio, les pareció una buena idea que practicaran su confesión entre si.

Al principio fue vergonzoso para ambos sin embargo, cuando Ushimaru se olvidó de todo y entró en su papel. Ella estará mintiendo si no dice que su amiga le parece linda, cuando su rostro adquiere un tono rojizo la hace ver adorable, el que sus palabras fallen y le hagan tartamudear le da un vuelco en el corazón. En cambio, ella o mejor dicho cada uno de sus intentos por confesar lo que suente... Terminan siendo regaños, carecen de emociones, son secas, escuetas o parecen una fallida broma de su parte.

Eso le parece triste e injusto.

Triste, porque después de todo resulta ser verdad lo que los niños decian de ella... Tiene corazón de hielo.

Injusto, porque cuando está con Ushimaru, ella actúa, se comporta de la misma manera que muestra cuando llega a estar a solas con Ryuushi y eso psra ella es hacer trampa, siente que está rompiendo el acuerdo...

─¿Maria-chan?

Aquel cuestionamiento en su nombre, la vuelve en la realidad.

 _«Es hora de ser sinceros»_

Con paso firme se planta frente a Ushimaru, toma aire y posteriormente lo suelta para relajarse. Con decisión toma sus manos, su rostro se muestra tranquilo (aunque internamente esté muriendo de vergüenza) no le toma importancia el que ella le mire sin ocultar su curiosidad.

 _«¿Maria-chan?»_

Hace un esfuerzo, trata de suavizar su mirada, quiere que sus ojos transmitan sinceridad.

 _«Que linda, es una lástima que no pueda tomar una foto»_

─Yo...

Sus palabras se atoran en su garganta, un sonrojo ya se pinta en su rostro, siente que entrará en pánico pero...

─ **¡ME GUSTAS!** ─grita.

Al denotar lo que hizo, no tardar en retirar sus manos de las ajenas y las lleva hacia su rostro. Le es necesario tapar su vergüenza.

 _«Maria-chan, es adorable»_

Ella sabe que el "me gustas" de Maria, no va para ella, sabe que su corazón no debe de latir frenéticamente, no tiene que sonrojarse, ni sentirse embelesada de la inocencia y pureza de Maria.

No sabe en qué momento se acercó tanto a Maria, desconoce la razón por la que ha apartado las manos que ella matenia en su cara para ocultar de ella su lindo rostro y ha puesto las suyas en sus sonrojadas mejillas. Necesita que Maria le vea a los ojos, algo contradictorio puesto que ella observa fijamente sus labios, le parecen tan atrayentes, los quiere cerca, siente curiosidad por saber que tipo de sabor tendrán que le es irrelevante la sorpresa con la que Maria le observa.

Poco a poco se acerca.

Lentamente acorta la distancia, siente su aliento, solo un poco más...

─La-lamento interrumpir.

Aquella frase las vuelven abrupta mente a la realidad, ambas viran su rostro hacia la puerta y ven como Ryuushi pone una mano en los ojos del pequeño Kotaro y con la otra cierra la puerta.

─Kashima─suelta y posteriormente se desmaya.

─ **¡No es lo que parece!** ─grita, pero sabe que es tarde. Ryuushi, ya se fue y con esto es seguro que ambas acaban de perder la minúscula oportunidad que tenían de ser un algo más para él.

Aunque sigue impactada por todos los acontecimientos que acaban de pasar, se dirige hacia la desmayada Ushimaru. Se sienta a un lado suyo y deposita con delicadeza su cabeza sobre su regazo.

─¿En verdad no es lo qué parece?

* * *

 _Y bueno aquí el UshiMari que hace dos drabbles que prometí. Aunque también escribo para Love Live es de mis primeros intentos de shuri y no sé si me salio (en el anteriormente fandom mencionado alguna de las chicas ka hago male y termino siendo hetero el asunto)._

 _Ya tendré próximamente el primer capitulo de fem Ryuushi x Inui y el fic de Nezu que me pidieron. La verdad, no había tenido ganas de escribir. Así que agradezcan a Luka-sama, que sus continuas notificaciones me motivan._


End file.
